Chipmunks and Company: Revenge 101
by The Simonette254
Summary: The chipmunks, chipettes, and their friends meet up with people of their past. How will they handle not being liked by said people? Contains OC's but is not open to accept OC's. Co written with EmilyAnaya19. Enjoy the story :-)
1. Claudia Furschtein

**The Simonette254:"We're baaak!"**

**EmilyAnayA19:"Yeah we are with another one, two, three shot. We aren't actually sure, we'll just see how it goes."**

**The Simonette254:"Fun fact, The Chipmunks, The Chipettes, and friends don't like haters."**

**EmilyAnayA19:"So this story shows what happens when they face haters."**

**EA19/TS254:"Enjoy!"**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ki and Lucas they belong to KiBoy or Julia she belongs to Soccer. Freak. 67. And we absolutely positively don't own AATC, but it would be cool if we did.**

* * *

**1) Claudia Furschtein**

**EmilyAnayA19**:"I got a very unhappy PM from Claudia Furschtein."

**Correy**:"She hates the stories ABOALB, WHW, and HTLWTS. She hates us OC's and she hates people who brake rules." *mocking voice moving her hand in a duck bill formation*

**Julia**:"I wish I could give her piece if my mind!"

**Michael**:"I mean it was an honest mistake, come on now."

**Chassidy**:"For once I agree with you Julia."

**Eleanor**:"We should give you two Pepsi and Cherry Coke and y'all can march over there."

**The Simonette254**:"Oh no, we don't need these two spazzing out on her."

**All**:"Aawwwww please?"

**Correy**:"We promise we won't hurt her." *fingers crosses behind back*

**The Simonette254**:"I don't trust your promise but I'm gonna let you do it anyway, because I'm evil like that."*tosses Chassidy a Pepsi*

**Chassidy**:"*catches it*Aww yeah!"*chugs it*

**EmilyAnayA19**:*gives Julia a Cherry Coke and Correy a few cupcakes and drops them off at the Claudia's house*

**Eleanor**:"You will regret this later you two, trust me."

**The Simonette254**:"Maybe later, but not right now *evil smirk* Let's get Brittany in this."*hands Brittany a king sized Kit-Kat/teleports her to Claudia's house*

**EmilyAnayA19**:"We are so mean!"

**The Simonette254**:"Isn't it great!"

**EmilyAnayA19**:"Hey Alvin, Claudia Furschtein just said she is better at everything then you are."

**Alvin**:"Oh no she didn't. She is going down!"

**EmilyAnayA19**:"Okay Ki's next. KIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

**Ki**:"Yeah?"

**The Simonette254**:"Claudia Furschtein just said she thinks she is a better sword fighter then you."

**Ki**:"Oh munk to the no!"*grabs a katana and follows Alvin*

**The Simonette254**:"Simon! Jeanette!"

**Simon/Jeanette**:"Yeah?"

**EmilyAnayA19**:"Claudia Furschtein said that you guys are idiots compared to her."

**Jeanette/Simon**:"THIS IS SPARTA!"

**EmilyAnayA19**:"Hey Teddy!"

**Theodore**:"Huh."

**The Simonette254**:"Claudia Furschtein said that you're a horrible cook."

**Theodore**:"I'M GONNA TURN HER INTO SUSHI!"*those 3 leave*

**The Simonette254**:"We are horrible people. And I'm loving every last moment of it."

**EmilyAnaya19**:"LIZZIE! LOTTIE! LANNIE!"

**Lizzie/Lottie/Lannie**:"Yes?"

**The Simonette254**:"Do me a favor and go attack someone please."

**Lizzie/Lottie/Lannie**:"*grab a katana*Who?"

**EmilyAnayA19**:"Claudia Furschtein. She said you sing like skunks with sore throats."

**Lizzie/Lottie/Lannie**:"SHE'S GONNA DIIIIIIE!"

**EmilyAnayA19**:"Ah the joys of being evil. Anyone else?"

**The Simonette254**:"Ooh I know. LUCAS!"

**Lucas**:"What?"

**EmilyAnayA19**:"Claudia Furschtein said you're weak, stupid, and have horrible swordsmanship."

**Lucas**:"*grabs katana*SHE SO GONNA DIE TODAY!"

*2 days Later*

**The Simonette254**:*reading newspaper*

**EmilyAnayA19**:*walks in*

**The Simonette254:**"Hey read this article."*tosses her newspaper*

**EmilyAnayA19**:"Claudia Furschtein was found in her house yesterday afternoon by her brother Klaus. She was driven to St. James Hospital, she is now in critical condition. There's still no sign of the attackers or clues left at the scene."

**Chipmunks/Chipettes/Littles/Ki/Correy/Lucas/Julia**:"Did we over do it?"

**TS254/EA19**:"Maybe a little."

* * *

**EmilyAnayA19:"Well there's the first instalment hope you enjoyed it."**

**The Simonette254:"We know we did writing it."**

**EmilyAnayA19:"Remember to leave a review."**

**The Simonette254:"And we'll see you next time."**


	2. Ryan Edwards

**The Simonette254:"Hello people of Fanfiction!"**

**EmilyAnayA19:"We are back with another chapter of Chipmunks and Company:Revenge 101!"**

**Chassidy/Correy:"Why are you shouting?"**

**TS254/EA19:"No clue! Enjoy the chapter!"**

* * *

**2) ****Ryan Edwards**

*West Eastman High: Lunchtime*

**Chipettes**:*comes to the table obviously pissed*

**Alvin**:"What's wrong girls?"

**Brittany**:"It's that stupid Ryan, he been getting on our freaking nerves a lot more lately."

**Chassidy**:"In Chemistry he tampered with mine and Jean's experiment..."

**Jeanette**:"Which ended with an explosion."

**Michael**:"Well that explains the blackened fur."

**Eleanor**:*cursing under her breath in Italian*

**Theodore**:"What happened to you Ellie?"

**Eleanor**:"That asino muto, spiked my spaghetti in Culinary which ended with the teacher running to the nearest bathroom guaranteeing me a F for the day."

**Ki/Correy/Lucas**: *walk up to everyone*

**Correy**:"*twisted ankle* Hey guys."

**Brittany**:"Correy what happened to you guys?! "

**Lucas**:"We were in Fencing 101 and We were all battling each other. Ryan picked the 3 of us up by our tails and puts us on the counter."

**Ki**:"He asked us to watch how a pro fenced and Correy accidently slipped off the counter."

**Correy**:"I fell 10 feet!"

**Jeanette**:"Ouch poor you!"

**Julia**:*walks over fuming about something*

**Lucas**:"Hey what's wrong?"

**Julia**:"*monotone voice*Ryan."

**Lucas**:"What did he do?"

**Julia**:"*monotone voice*Stole."

**Lucas**:"*._.*What did he steal?"

**Julia**:"monotone voice*Homework."

**Lucas**:"*losing patience*What class?"

**Julia**:"*monotone voice*Math."

**Lucas**:"I give up Julia you are impossible!"

**Julia**:"*monotone voice*Exactly."

**Lucas**:"*rolls eyes*We need to do something about Ryan. Who's with me?"

**Everyone** (but Simon):"I am!"

**Simon**:"Come on guys violence is never the answer."

**Michael**:"*sarcastic*Yeah that worked out so well the first time you encountered Ryan."

**Chassidy**:"I would say humiliation would be good but it think I set the bar pretty high last time."

**Eleanor**:"You mean when you..."

**Chassidy**:"Exactly."

**Brittany**:"I still got the picture from that!"

**Alvin**:"So what are we gonna do?"

**Theodore**:"How about a combination of both violence and humiliation."

**Eleanor**:"Now that's my Teddy!"

**Simon**:"All approve?"

**Everyone**:"I!"

**Simon**:"Oppose?*dead silence*Alright then, let's get started!"

**Alvin**:"We just need a way for people to see what a jerk he really is."

**Ryan**:"*walks over with his friends and pushes their lunch trays off the table* Whoops I meant to do that."

**Brittany/Eleanor/Chassidy/Jeanette/Julia/Correy**:*growl and retract their claws*

**Alvin/Simon/Michael/Theodore/Ki/Lucas**: *hold them back and lead them away*

**Simon**:"Okay we need a plan. What does Ryan hate the most?"

**Everyone else**:"Us."

**Simon**:"Yeah yeah yeah besides us."

**Everyone else**:"Anyone who tries to boss him around."

**Simon**:"So basically us..."

**Everyone else**:"Yep."

**Simon**:"*sighs*Anything else he don't like?"

**Michael**:"He doesn't like being showed up."

**Chassidy**:"Yeah like when you shot the apple in the trashcan without looking Simon."

**Alvin**:"That was cool Si."

**Brittany**:"Ooh or when you caught the dodge ball and chucked it at his face Alvin."

**Jeanette**:"That was so freaking funny."

**Eleanor**:"Hey I have an idea!"

**Correy**:"Well don't be a stranger, what'cha got?"

**Eleanor**:"Well we are all in a class with Ryan right."

**Alvin**:"Yeah...why?"

**Eleanor**:"Then what if we talk to Dr. Rubin about having a talent day where there's a bunch if fun little tests and mini projects that show how talented you are in the class. Then we show him up in every class so we look better them him."

**Everyone**:*praises Eleanor*

**Eleanor**:"Haha thanks."

**Chassidy**:"Awww no violence?"

**Eleanor**:"That comes later."

*Later on*

* * *

**Dr. Rubin**:"A talent day huh. I like it no...love it! Great idea Eleanor."

**Eleanor**:"*giggles*Thanks Dr. Rubin!"

**Dr. Rubin**:"I'll make the announcement later on."

**Alvin**:"See ya Doc."

*they leave*

**Girls**:"Phase one is a go."

**Everyone**:*evil laughter*

**Random girl in the hall**:"*sees them* The heck?"*O_o*

**Alvin**:"*creepy face* RUN!"*scream whispers*

**Girl**:*squeals of fright and runs away*

**Everyone**:*burst into laughter*

**Ki**:"Okay so this is free period so we can start planning the violent part of the operation!"

**Chassidy**:"YESSSS! This is what I have live for my entire life!"

**Everyone**:"*O_o* Oooookay?"

**Chassidy**:"What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

**Correy**:"Okay I have an idea."

**Ki**:"Whatcha got?"

**Correy**:"We can make a list of the classes we are in with Ryan and find ways that we can show him up and hurt him."

**Brittany**:"For example Eleanor's cooking class, beating him in the challenge and burning his hand?"

**Correy**:"Perfect Britt! *high fives her* Any other examples?"

**Alvin**:"I can pummel his face in again in dodgeball."

**Correy**:"That's awesome!" *fist bump*

**Alvin**:"Oh Yeah!"

**Ki**:"You, me, and Lucas all have Fencing 101 with him right before the assembly. So we can beat him and slice him to ribbins with our katanas!"

**Correy/Lucas**:"KATANAS?!

**Lucas**:"We can't use them in a FENCING class!"

**Ki**:"Yeah but he practically threw my girlfriend off a 10 foot counter."

**Correy**:"I slipped."

**Ki**:"Yeah yeah same thing he still twisted your and the hurt-ier we get the better I say!"

**Everyone**:"Okay!"

**Bell**:RING! RING! RING! RING!

**Everyone**:"See you all Later!"

**Alvin**:"Me and Correy have music class with Ryan 1st period. So we will see how we can hurt/embarrass him."

**Theodore**:"Remember, NO MERCY!"

* * *

*The Next Day*

*1st Period:Music Class*

**Alvin**:"*whispers*So I was thinking that we could use these instruments to our advantage. I was thinking piano at first but then we'd end up hurting him too badly. So I was thinking a tuba will be just perfect."

**Correy**:"You mean the ones stupidly hanging on the ceiling right now?"

**Alvin**:"Yes. But we need a way for the thing to come down."

**Correy**:"How about the random rocks that happen to be laying around here for some reason?"

**Alvin**:"That's perfect Correy!"

**Correy**:"Okay since our Teacher used to be a kindergarten teacher, she has a wheel to see who gets to be the helper, a since you have a better aim them I do..."

**Alvin**:"Yeah?"

**Correy**:"I was thinking I could secretly switch the wheel to my name so I could choose where everyone sits. I will put you by the rocks and Ryan and his friends underneath the Tubas."

**Alvin**:"Those are really good ideas. I can see why Ki asked you out!"

**Correy**:"Ummm thanks? Anyway class is almost starting so I am gonna switch it. Cover for me!"*runs off toward the wheel*

**Ms. Treble**:"Okay class, our class leader for today is... Correy Hanson. You may pick the seating chart."

**Correy**:"Ryan over there underneath the Tubas, Alvin over there, Beatrice over there Clarie over there, Andrew next to Ryan and Troy next to Andrew."*points to everyone and their seats then goes and sits by Alvin*

**Ms. Treble**:"Okay guys, we are gonna start by doing our scales. Ryan you first."

**Everyone's eyes**:*turn and stare at Ryan*

**Ryan**:"*gulps*Do, Me, La, Re..."

**Correy**:"*whispers*Heard enough Alvin?"

**Alvin**:"Yep."

**Correy**:"Do your thing."

**Alvin**:*Aims at the tuba above Ryan*

**Rock**:*makes perfect contact causing the tuba to fall directly on Ryan*

**Class**:*Laughs*

**Correy**:"*Runs up to Ryan and takes his picture*That for the year book!"

**Ryan**:"MMPPPHHH!"

* * *

*2nd Period:Chemisty*

**Jeanette**:"Chassidy remember we are trying humiliate and hurt him. Please don't go overboard."

**Chassidy**:"*mixing chemicals*Relax Jean, I wouldn't intentionally kill somebody, even though I hate him with a passion. No this concoction can change the person's personality temporarily."

**Jeanette**:"Who's personality would he change to?"

**Chassidy**:"I was thinking Brittany's Fashionista or Eleanor's Cute and Cuddly personality. I couldn't decide, so I put both in."

**Jeanette**:"Excellent. But how are we going to get him to drink it?"

**Chassidy**:"Hand me that Pepsi over there."

**Jeanette**:"Whyyyy?"

**Chassidy**:"Cause that's what he's gonna drink it from!"

**Jeanette**:"I don't think he'd drink an open can of Pepsi."

**Chassidy**:"Oh it won't be opened."*pulls out a huge syringe*

**Jeanette**:"Uhh... do you always carry that?"

**Chassidy**:"*injects the can* Nope just when I need it."*evil chuckle*

**Jeanette**:" *'0_o'* Oookay, well I'm just gonna put this on Ryan's desk soo yeah."

**Ryan**:"*Picks up the Pepsi can and takes a sip, not caring who's it was. Starts twitching turns toward the head cheerleader*OMG, Lilly, that dress is like, so 2 years ago!"

**Lilly**:"*O_o* Since when have you cared wht I wear?"

**Ryan**:"Uh, I am the fashion king of the entire school, I have to know what people are wearing! Oh and BTW, those shoes DO NOT go with your jewelry at all."*gets smacked in the face by an angry Lilly*

**Jeanette**:"There's your violence Chass."

**Chassidy**:"Lame."

**Nibbles The class hamster**: *looks at Ryan and squeaks in fright*

**Ryan**:"*loud so everyone can hear* Aawwww Nibbles is so cute! Who's a pretty hamster you are! Yes you are!"

**Class**:Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahhahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahah...

**Lilly**:"*Gets out a video camera and films* Haha priceless!"

**Chassidy**:"*to herself*That wasn't violent enough for me.*whispers in Nibbles ear*Ryan why don't you pick Nibbles up?"

**Ryan**:"*picks him up*Oh he's so cute yes you are, ye-"*gets bit by Nibbles/runs around screaming high-pitch girl screams of doom*

**Chassidy**:"*cackling like a madman*Now that's what I'm talking about!"

**Jeanette**:"*pulls camera out*Welcome to YouTube Ryan."

* * *

*3rd Period:Lunch*

**Alvin**:"So the plan has been going on without a hitch?"

**Chassidy**:"Look up on YouTube, Ryan Edwards:The Hamster Loving Fashion King."

**Everyone**:*Watches the video starts laughing*

**Ki**:"*still laughing*Oh that was awesome."

**Jeanette/Chassidy**:"*bowing*Thank you, thank you. You're too kind."

**Brittany**:"Me and Alvin have PhysEd with him next. And with the bionic arms Mike and Si made*rolls jacket sleeve up to show everyone*Me an Alvin can't fail."

**Jeanette**:"Me and Chassidy don't have a class next period, so we'll be there watching."

**Alvin**:"Alright, 5th period Si, Mike, and Theo have Art. 6th period Julia and Eleanor have Culinary. Lastly 7th period Correy, Ki and Lucas have Fencing 101."

**Michael**:"Dr. Rubin said 8th period is when they choose the winners of talent day. I know that Ryan is gonna come on stage ranting about that's not fair and blah blah blah."

**Lucas**:"So we have a little surprise for Ryan when that happens."

**Bell**:*RING! RING! RING! RING!*

**Alvin**:"Plan back in action. You ready Britt?"

**Brittany**:"Always ready Alvin!"

* * *

*4th Period:PhysEd Class*

**Alvin**:"Everything in order girls."

**Jeanette**:"*examining the bionic arm*Yes they seem to be in perfect working order."

**Chassidy**:"*finishes checking Brittany's arm*You guys are all set."

**Brittany**:"Awesome!"

*whistle blows*

**Ryan**:"I will not... get beat by that rat again!"

**Brittany/Alvin**:*taking everyone out*

**Ryan**:"YOU GUYS ARE USELESS!" *throws a dodge ball at Brittany*

**Brittany**:"*dodges*Hey Ryan, Can't Touch This!"*starts doing the U Can't Touch This dance*

**Ryan**:*throws ball at Alvin and misses*

**Alvin**:"*singing*Well you can tell by the way use my walk, I'm a dodge ball munk. No time to talk. Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother you can't beat the master, can't beat the master. Ah ah ah ah better than you are, better than you are. Ah ah ah ah Staying Aliiiive!"

**Ryan**:*growls/reaches for a dodge ball but there's none left on his side*

**Alvin**:"*holding a dodge ball*Looking for these Ryan?"

**Brittany**:"How about we give them to him Alvin?"

**Alvin**:"Ready..."

**Brittany**:"Aim..."

**Alvin/Brittany**:"FIRE!"

**Ryan**:*gets pelted by dodge balls*

*whistle blows*

**Chassidy/Jeanette**:"*shuts off camera*And that's a wrap!"

**Alvin/Brittany**:*Bionic High-Paw*

* * *

*5th Period:Art class*

**Michael**:"Okay who has an idea on how we can hurt/humiliate him."

**Theodore**:"We can make a random picture and we can hide his and make it seem like he had the bad one?"

**Simon**:"How will that hurt?"

**Theodore**:"Riley will see that he has no artistic talent. Beat the tar out of him and he gets embarrassed by the bad picture."

**Michael**: Lets do it."

**Random Narrator**:"(And you thought I was gone) So Simon, Theodore, and Michael got to work on Ryan's new"masterpiece".After they were finished, they put the tarp over it."

**Riley**:"Ahh the beauty of art class the culture, the talent. Oh my gosh, guys I love your 'Chipmunks at War' painting."

**Simon/Michael**:"Naturally!"

**Riley**:"Great job on the texturing Theodore!"

**Theodore**:"*giggles*Thanks Riley!"

**Ryan**:"Yeah yeah they're good, but wait until you see a true artist's work."*pulls tarp*

**Class**:Hahahahahahahahaha!

**Riley**:"That is the worst drawing ever! The dog got 3 legs, the grass is purple, and the sun is pink!"

**Ryan**:"Riley I can explain! This isn't mine somebody switched it!"

**Riley**:"*while beating Ryan with an easel* There's...no...excuse...for...such...bad...artistr y!"

**Ryan**:"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

**Theodore**:"*while recording*I'm loving every moment of this."

* * *

*6th Period:Culinary Arts Class*

**Ms. Raye**:"Okay class today we will be doing a baking challenge. Pick your partners and chose a homemade recipe."

**Julia**:"*runs toward Eleanor* *whispers*Hey I have an idea!"

**Ms. Raye**:"Okay is everyone partnered up? Okay does everyone have a recipe?"

**Everyone**:"*nods* Yes Ms. Raye."

**Ms. Raye**:"Okay now I'm going to match you up with different groups. The 4 will trade recipes. So in short group A will make group B's recipe and vise versa."

**Eleanor**:"Watch this!*she sneaks around room until she gets a discarded recipe cards* *Reads it*Perfect!"*sneaks and takes Ryan's card off of the table and replaces it with the discarded one.*

**Julia**:"Good Job! Now lets hope we get paired up with him! "

**Ms. Raye**:"Okay Angela and Violet with Robbie and Sam, Julia and Eleanor with Ryan and Clyde, Andrea and Elizabeth with Bethany and Elise."

**Ryan/Clyde**:*groan and walk over to Julia and Eleanor.*

**Ryan**:"Give us the recipe!"

**Julia**:"Here."

**Eleanor**:"What are you making?"

**Clyde**:"*Shoves the recipe in Eleanor's face.*See it?"

**Eleanor**:"*rubs the side of her face* Oouucchhhh! That hurt!"

**Julia**:"*Pimp-Slaps Clyde*Don't ever hurt my friends... Ever!*looks at the recipe*Hahaha Are you sure you wanna make this you two?"

**Ryan**:"Yes now let us bake.

*30 min later*

**Ms. Raye**:*Okay class your goodies should be done and you should be able to present!

**Julia**:*Helps put the "brownies" on the judges table.*

**Culinary Judge**:*Tastes Julia and Eleanor's Red Velvet frosted cupcakes*"Magnificent! This tastes amazing. Best cupcake ever!"

**Julia**:"*whispers to Eleanor*If only Correy were here!"

**C.J**:"*tastes one of Ryan and Clyde's homemade "brownies"*YUCK! This is revolting!"

**Clyde**:"What?! Those are supposed to be delicious!"

**Ryan**:"*turns and looks at Julia and Eleanor*What did you do to our recipe?!"

**Eleanor**:"Nothing."

**Clyde**:"*Picks them up by their tails*What did you so to our brownies?!"

**Julia**:*still upside down nods at Andrea and Andrea starts filming*

**Julia/Eleanor**:"Nothing! We did what the recipe said to do!"

**Ryan**:"*Picks up a brownie and bites into it*Blech!"

**Random Grasshopper**:*Jumps off of the brownie*

**Clyde**:"Okay we KNOW you did something to it!"

**Julia**:"Nope. The recipe calls for live crickets, grasshoppers, and dirt, it also calls for no sugar."

**Ryan**:"*grabs the recipe* NO! It's calls for Grasshopper, Crickets, Dirt... Huh. You think we would watch what we write down."

**Class**:"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahhahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahah!"

**Ms. Raye**:"Clyde Parks and Ryan Edwards, F!"

**Ryan**:"Come on that not even fair!*sits down not noticing he's sitting on an open flame*

**Julia**:"Uhh Ryan?"

**Ryan**:"WHAT!?"

**Eleanor**:"Your butt is on fire."

**Ryan**:"*0_0*AHHHHH! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!"*screams*

**Julia/Eleanor**:*laugh/high paw*

* * *

*7th Period:Fencing 101*

**Correy**:"So what's the current gameplan?"

**Lucas**:"Now I've equipped our lances with the same technology as a taser. Steadily increasing in voltage every time you push the button that's in the handle."

**Ki**:"Ryan is gonna be embarrassed that he's getting fenced on by 2 Chipmunks and a Chipette so humiliation is taken care of. But the hundreds of electric bolts should be enough for the kill."

**Correy/Lucas**:*0.0*

**Ki**:"*facepalm*I MEANT THAT FIGURATIVELY!"

**Correy**:"So when will the electricity be at it's highest?"

**Lucas**:"When he tries to go for all three of us, we put our lances together to cause a super current that will travel up his lance and electricute the hell out of him."

**Ryan**:"Time to teach these rats a lesson." *lunges at Ki*

**Ki**:"Ha! Missed me sucker!"*lunges at Ryan and connected*

**Ryan**:"OW! What the..."

**Correy**:"Yo Edwards over here!" *hits his leg*

**Ryan**:"OW! Son of a..."

**Lucas**:"Hey Ryan!"*hits his arm*

**Ryan**:"OW! I'm gonna..."

**Correy/Ki/Lucas**:"FALL!"*put their lances together and send a super current up his lance*

**Ryan**:*screams in pain/passes out and faceplants*

**Correy/Ki/Lucas**:"Yes!"*high paw*

* * *

*8th Period: Assembly*

**Dr. Rubin**:"Well students it's the end of the first West Eastman High Talent day. Now I've gathered the info from the teachers to determine the winners."

**Ms. Treble**:"For First Period, the winners are..."

**Ryan**:"My time to shine."

**Ms. Treble**:"Alvin Seville and Correy Hanson!"

**Dr. Rubin**:"For Second Period in Chemistry, Jeanette and Chassidy Miller!"

**Ryan**:*growls*

**Dr. Rubin**:"For Fourth Period in Physical Education, Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller!"

**Ryan**:"This is an outrage!"

**Riley**:"For Fifth Period Art, Simon, Michael, and Theodore Seville!"

**Ryan**:*yells*

**Ms. Raye**:"For Sixth Period Culinary Eleanor Miller and Julia!"

**Ryan**:"Aw come on!"

**Dr. Rubin**:"And finally in 7th Period Fencing 101, Ki and Lucas Miller and Correy Hanson!"

**Ryan**:"Alright that's it!"

**Random Narrator**:"As the Chipmunks and Company were getting their medals, Ryan trudged on stage and grabbed a mic."

**Ryan**:"This is an outrage! I should've won not these rats! They cheated I know they did."

**Michael**:"Uhh Ryan can you slide to the left?"

**Ryan**:"Why."

**Chipmunks and Company**:"JUST DO IT YOU IDIOT!"

**Lucas**:"And Dr. Rubin can you slide to the right please?"

**Michael/Lucas**:"NOW ALVIN!"

**Alvin**:*hits a button that causes tons of slime to fall on Ryan.*

**Chipmunks and Company**:"YOU JUST GOT SLIMED SUCKER!"

**Whole School**:"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Ryan**:"I HATE YOU ALL!"

* * *

**Chipmunks and company:"Now THAT was fun!"**

**TS254:"Yeah it was. I'm gonna read it again!"**

**Chassidy:"If you want to know what humiliation to Ryan me, Ellie, and Britt was talking about earlier in the chapter was, I'm not gonna tell you."**

**Eleanor:"You're gonna have to read What Happens When? by TS254 to find out."**

**EA19:"Haha goodbye for now. And remember these are one shots so you can send in requests."**

**Alvin:"Yeah this pay back stuff is awesome!"**

**Correy:"Until next time..."**

**All:"BYEEEEEEEEEEE!"**


	3. Ian Hawke

**EmilyAnayA19:"We know it's been awhile, but writers block and school y'know."**

**The Simonette254:"Yeah I am always exhausted from school and writers block is annoying."**

**EmilyAnayA19:"But we did find the time to update this FanFiction...eventually."**

**The Simonette254:"So enjoy another awesome chapter of Chipmunks and Company Revenge 101."**

* * *

**3)****Ian Hawke**

**Ian**:"*picked up his laptop and posts mean comments on the Munks, Ettes, and Littles' last videos.*Lets see how they like that!"

* * *

***Meanwhile:At The Seville Household**** ***

**Correy/Alvin/Eleanor**:"*checking their YouTube accounts and see the mean comments from IHAWKE77.*ASSEMBLE THE MINIONS!"

(AN-Code for we have another hater time to plan revenge-AN)

*******In the Planning Room*******

**Alvin**:"*takes attendance*

Okay now tht were all here, here is the plan. We can" *takes a red dry erase marker and writes*

•**Attack Him**

•**Make a video and embarrass him.**

**Brittany**:"So any other ideas?"

**Ki**:"How about murder?"

**Everyone**:*Stares at him like he's crazy*

**Ki**:"No not like that! I meant how about we forge a murder and blame Hawke?"

**Correy**:"I don't know Ki, I mean murder? Isn't that a little much?"

**Ki**:"Well he does deserve it!"

**Chassidy**:"We're talking about putting a man in prison!"

**Eleanor**:"I think we should do it."

**Chipettes/Theodore**:"*surprised*You do?"

**Eleanor**:"Well yeah."

**Jeanette**:"Besides he put is in cages!"

**Eleanor**:"Yeah! Who's with me?"

**All**:"Me!"

**Ki**:"Then lets frame Ian!"

**Correy**:"Okay so can I be the one getting killed?"

**Everyone**:*stares at her like this O.o*

**Correy**:"I've always wanted to act in a movie an this is the closest thing."

**Ki**:"Okay but only if I die with you!"

**Correy**:"Yes!"*fist pump*

**Alvin**:"Okay so we need a battle plan."

**Chassidy**:"Ummm, how about Correy, Ki, Brittany and Alvin go to Ian's house asking to borrow money and won't leave them alone until he does so he gets so mad that he "stabs" Correy?"

**Lottie**:"Yeah! And then Brittany can call 9-1-1 and make it sound like they are being attacked, then she can scream into the phone and hang up suddenly and we can have "blood all over the room and all over their clothes and we can have a bloody knife "hidden" somewhere."

**Alvin**:"Okay so he pretty much kills the 4 of us, and then once the police get here and arrest Ian we can leave a note from the hospital saying thy picked up the bodies and took them to a special hospital in Florida or somewhere across the country."

**Correy**:"Yeah! This is perfect and we can hide in the trees by Ian's house until you give is the signal."

**Ki**:"Okay then, we just need a story on why we need money from Ian..."

**Theodore**:"How about you say Dave is back in the hospital, and with the low amount of concerts we've had money has been tight."

**Brittany**:"So simple, I love it Theodore!"

**Alvin**:"Yeah great idea Theo!"

**Theodore**:"Thanks guys!"

**Simon**:"So while you guys rehearse, me and Mike are work on the fake blood."

**Jeanette**:"And me and Chassy will set everything up at the stake-out."

**Chassidy**:"And I know you love your clothes Britt, so choose your least favorite outfit for this mission."

**Brittany**:"Okay, ummm my outfit from the cartoon show it is. It was cool how Correy could sew and make it look exactly alike!"

**Correy**:"Thanks Britt."

**Jeanette**:"Who wants to like, write out a script?"

**Ki**:"I think me, Correy, Brittany, and Alvin should write it."

**Alvin**:"I got the paper."

**Random Naratuer**:"*french accent*Bonjour everybody I'm back! Zis time to stay! So as everyone worked on zare part of zee plan, zings began to zit better and better."

**Alvin**:"Okay the scripts is done. Let practice."

**Ki**:"We walk up to the door and I knock."

**Correy**:"Ian supposedly opens the door and says "What do you want rats?!"

**Brittany**:"Then I say "Mr. Hawke, we were wondering if we could, you know, maybe borrow some money?"

**Alvin**:"Then Ian will supposedly say"Ha! Me give you guys money. Why on Earth would I do that?"

**Ki**:"That when we all hit him with the big eyes."

**Correy**:"Yeah and I'll say:"Please Mr. Hawke, Dave is very sick he's in the hospital."

**Brittany**:"Then Ian will say something like:"Pay for it yourselves!" and try to shut the door."

**Alvin**:"And before he snaps I'll say: "But Ian, we haven't been having enough concerts to be able to pay for it."

**Jeanette**:"Then Ian will be all like"UGH I said NO!" Then you all run inside and stand on the couch. And Ian will tell you to get out!"

**Ki**:"Then we take out the blindfold and Tie him up and stuff himin the closet wile Jeanette, Chassidy, and Simon come in through the window and put all the blood on our clothes and the furniture and on the knife then they come and get Ian out of the closet and scratch or bite him."

**Chassidy**:"Then while he's yelling he will probably tell us"That's it you're dead!"

**Brittany**:"That's when I call the police and then give the person the address and then Correy will come over and scream into the phone then go back too playing dead."

**Jeanette**:"Alright, who has the note for the police?"

**Theodore**:"I do!*reading*We are to inform you that the bodies of Alvin Seville, Brittany Miller, Correy Hanson, and Ki Miller have been taken to an out-of-state facility for further examination."

**Eleanor**:"Wow Teddy, that's really good!"

**Theodore**:"Thanks Ellie!"

**Michael**:"Alright everything is set, tomorrow we take action!"

* * *

***The Next Night***

**Chassidy**:"*on headset*Is everyone in position?"

**Mike/Theo/Ellie**:"We are."

**Ki/Correy/Alvin/Brittany**:"Us too."

**Jeanette**:"Excellent. Now everyone remember your lines."

**Ki/Correy/Alvin/Brittany**:"Right, Roger that!"

**Simon**:"Alright munks and ettes, I need you to put your biggest cutest puppy dog eyes. We need to make this convincing."

**Ki/Correy/Alvin/Brittany**:"Sir yes sir!"*Make super adorable puppy eyes*

**Chassidy**:"Okay, Correy lets practice your and Brittany's phone call."

**Brittany**:"*scared voice* Nine one one? Yes this is Brittany Miller I am at the Jet Records Apartment Complex at Ian Hawke's house. Ian has gone crazy! He's killed Alvin Seville, Ki Miller, and Correy Hanson now he's coming towards me please hurry! Wait Ian! Stop please no..."

**Correy**:"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

**Jeanette**:"Perfect. Lets go."

* * *

***At Ian's House***

**Ki**:"Alright Show time!"*Knocks on door*

**Ian**:"*opens the door* Ugh it's the rats. In what way have you come to ruin my life?"

**Brittany**:"Mr. Hawke, we were wondering if we could, you know, maybe borrow some money?"

**Ian**:"Ha! Me give you guys money. Why on Earth would I do that?"

**Correy**:"Please Mr. Hawke, Dave is very sick he's in the hospital."

**Ian**:"Pay for it yourselves!"

**Theodore**:"*over headset*We were pretty accurate with the dialog weren't we?"

**Chass/Jean/Simon**:"Yeah pretty much dead-on."

**Alvin**:"But Ian, we haven't been having enough concerts to be able to pay for it."

**Ian**:"UGH I said NO!"

**Alvin/Correy/Ki/Brittany**:"*goes and hops on couch*Pleeease Ian."

**Ian**:"NO NOW GET OUT!"

**Ki**:"Let's get him!"

*they tie Ian up and stuff him in the closet*

**Jeanette**:"That's our cue! Go! Go! Go!"

**Chassidy/Simon**:*starts pouring the "blood" around the house and on everyone*

**Theo/Mike/Ellie**:*gets Ian out the closet and starts attacking him*

**Ian**:"THAT'S IT, YOU'RE DEAD!"

**Eleanor**:"Britt call them now!"

**Brittany**:" *scared voice* Nine one one? Yes this is Brittany Miller I am at the Jet Records Apartment Complex at Ian Hawke's house. Ian has gone crazy! He's killed Alvin Seville, Ki Miller, and Correy Hanson now he's coming towards me please hurry! Wait Ian! Stop please no..."

**Correy**:*signals everyone to cover their ears/High Pitch Girl Scream of Doom*

**Theodore**:*pressure points Ian and drops the note for the cops*

**Michael**:"We need to get outta here NOW!"

*Everyone but Ki, Correy, Brittany, and Alvin:*runs out of the house and watches from the window*

**Ki/Correy/Alvin/Brittany**:*lay there covered in "blood".*

**Officer #1**:"*bangs on the door* Mr. Hawke open this door!"

**Officer #2**: This is a raid!"

**Officer #3-6**:*kick down the doors*

**Ian**:"*wakes up*Huh what is going on?"

**Officer #5**:"Ian Hawke you are under arrest for the murder of Alvin Seville, Correletta Hanson..."

**Correy**:*slightly flinches*

**Officer #5:**"Ki Miller and Brittany Miller."

**Ian**:"Say what?"

**Officer #1**:"*handcuffs Ian*Come on you, there's a cell waiting for you."

**Ian**:"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I'M INNOCENT I TELL YOU INNOCENT!"

**Michassidy/Simonette/Theonor**:"*high paw*Yes!"

**Ki**:"*gets up when the cops leave*That was awesome!"

**Brittany**:"I'll say, I've never felt such a rush."

**Correy**:"You know how I feel? Evil, but I'm not complaining."

**Alvin**:"We should head outside the note is already left for the ambulance. And we better get home, before Dave gets worried. I don't want to come home and find him crying cause he thinks his kids are dead."

*they head outside*

**Chassidy**:"Chipmunks and Company, I'd say we did an excellent job today."

**Theodore**:"But this mission is not over yet. We want to see how far we can take this."

**Eleanor**:"Our acting skills are going to have to be put to the test as we make the public believe that the four of you are truly dead."

**Correy**:"Umm should we go into hiding?"

**Theodore**:"Yeah that might be for the best."

**Alvin**:"Yeah if we're dead then we can't let anyone find us!"

**Lizzie**:"So how about the chipmunk's cousin Rachel?"(AN-Rachel isn't real-AN)

**Alvin**:"Yeah! We could go live with her in Maine!"

**Brittany**:"It's perfect! No one would expect us to go there!"

* * *

***The next night***

**Brittany**:"I can't believe I'm actually doing this again."

**Alvin**:"Well Britt, did you really expect us to get on a plane when we're supposed to be dead. Yeah that's real smart, "Hey don't mind us we're just the 4 dead celebrities getting on a plane to Maine."

**Correy**:"Quit you it you two, I don't want to spend the next*groans*49 hours stuck in a FedEx box, listening to you two argue."

**Michael**:"Well it's either this, or you could be drove there by Toby."

**Ki**:"Yeeeah I'm gonna take my chances with the FedEx box."

**Chassidy**:"I already notified Rachael about your arrival, so she will be waiting for you."

**Jeanette**:"Okay so you have 2 options. 1) Go into hibernation or 2)Eat these pills that keep you from being hungry."

**All**:"Pills."

**Eleanor**:"We have 4 different flavors. Cupcake, Chocolate Pudding, KitKat, and Nacho cheese."

**Brittany/Correy/Ki/Alvin**:*grab their favorite flavors*

**Jeanette**:"Get in the box."

**Ki**:*grabs Correy's hand and get into the box*

**Alvin**:*holds out his hand for Brittany*

**Brittany**:"Ugh Get out of my way Alvin!"

* * *

***49 hours later***

**Alvin/Correy**:*Arguing*

**Rachel**:"Opens the box*Hey guys!"

**Alvin**:"Hi Rachel!"

**Rachel**:"Alvie! It's so good see you again!"

**Alvin**:"Rachel don't call me that! Anyway this is Brittany, Ki, and Correy."

**Rachel**:"Isn't Correy a boy's name?"

**Correy**:"My real name is Correletta but if you EVER call me that, I will hurt you."

**Ki/Brittany/Alvin**:"SHE'S NOT JOKING!"

**Rachel**:"Okaaay. Anyway let's go inside."

**Brittany**:"Wow Rachel, it's a nice place you got here."

**Rachel**:"Thanks, I always try to make sure my house looks the best. Being the best and all."

**Ki**:"*whispers to Correy*Now I see where Alvin gets it from."

**Correy**:*giggles*

**Rachel**:"So I hear that there's a specific reason y'all here."

**Ki**:"Yeah we're getting revenge on somebody."

**Correy**:"You might've heard of him, Ian Hawke."

**Rachel**:"Ah yes I know of him. I've been following my cousin's careers since they started. So why the revenge?"

**Brittany**:"Well he tried to separate me and my sisters. Then he threatened to turn us into barbecued Chipmunk."

**Alvin**:"And he over worked us. Plus..."

**Brittany/Alvin**:"HE PUT US IN CAGES!"

**Rachel**:"Okay so here in Maine there is a few rules we have to follow. Well you have to follow. I have cheer practice in the morning so you will be here alone for a while."

**Correy**:"Do you like baking?"

**Rachel**:"Yes but I hate cupcakes! And French things. Worst enemy at school is French."

**Correy**:*O_o *faints*

**Rachel**:"Uhh is she okay?"

**Brittany**:"She'll be fine."

**Rachel**:"Okay. Well I'm off to meet a few of my friends. Bye everyone, bye Alvie."

**Alvin**:"*whiny*Rachel!"

**Rachel**:*laughs as she leaves*

**Ki**:"So what do we do now?"

**Correy**:"Well I know what I'm about to do."*summons a chocolate cupcake and starts eating*

**Alvin/Brittany**:"Uhh..."

**Correy**:"What? It's been 50 hours since I last had one."

**Alvin**:"Anywaaayyyy... I think I remember where Rach keeps her video games. Anyone wanna play?"

**Correy**:"No thanks. Im going to bake your cousin a little surprise."

**Brittany**:"Letta(thats Brittany's new nik-name for her) is that really a good idea? She said she hates cupcakes..."

**Correy**:"Who said I was talking about plain cupcakes?"

**Ki**:"Uhh..."

**Correy**:"I was talking about Envie de petits gâteaux français!"

**Ki/Brittany/Alvin**:"What?"

**Correy**:"Fancy French cupcakes!"*giggles crazily and walks into the kitchen*

**Brittany**:"Oh well Ki she's your problem now. I'm gonna check out Rachel's fashion style."

**Correy**:"Alvin, do you think Rachel has any sucre français?"

**Alvin**:"What?"

**Correy**:"French sugar. C'mon people!"

**Ki**:"This really isn't a good idea."

**Correy**:"She may hate cupcakes now, but after she taste one of mine not only will she love cupcakes, she'll love French things too!"

**Alvin**:"I don't know Correy, usually when Rach hates something, she HATES something.

**Correy**:"Nobody can resist my cupcakes, and I'll makes sure she does!"

**Brittany**:"Okay Correy, just don't go overboard."

**Correy**:"*smiles innocently*Of course! I wouldn't even dream of doing anything drastic."

**Ki**:"I'm gonna watch her..."

* * *

***2 hours later. ***

**Correy**:"*covered in flour and smiling like a maniac* 2 dozen french cupcakes, frosted decorated and spun with fancy french sugar! Rachel will love them."

**Alvin**:"Can I try one?"

**Correy**:"Sure! *hands out cupcakes* Im gonna clean up."

**Alvin**:"These are amazing!"

**Correy**:"Aren't all French things?"

**Ki**: Hey Correy? After your little baking spree wanna do sword fighting with me and Alvin?"

**Alvin**:"Yeah you are really good and there is a large marble counter in Rachel's bathroom we can use."

**Correy**:"Okay."*puts the cupcakes on a red, white, and blue striped plate and writes a note*

**Rachel**:"*walks into the house* Alvin, Correy, Ki, Brittany Im home! *sees the plate of french deserts* Oh what s re these? *picks up note* Dear Rachel. I know you said you don't like French things or cupcakes, but I made you a little treat to change your mind. Consider it a thank-you-for-letting-us-stay-here gift your friend Correy.*Hmm.*starts to walk away but stops* I guess one bite couldn't hurt."

* * *

***Meanwhile in the Bathroom***

**Alvin/Ki/Correy**:*sword fighting*

**Rachel**:"*burst through the door*CORREY!"

**Correy**:"*nearly falls off the counter(**A/N:Remember the last chapter**)but Ki catches her*Y-yeah Rachel?"

**Rachel**:"That...was...THE MOST AMAZING CUPCAKE I'VE EVER HAD!"

**Alvin**:*jaw drops*

**Correy**:"Awww thanks Rachel! It was a recipe my oldest sister taught me when me and Lizzie, Lottie, Lannie, Tony, Phineas, Victor, and our families lived in France."

**Rachel**:"It's amazing!"

**Correy**:"Well I have to make it the best. being the best and all."

**Ki/Alvin/Brittany/Rachel/Correy**:*Laughs*

**Ki**:"Hey we should check in with Home Base, you know to see what we need to do."

**Rachel**:"Okay. I have skype on my laptop so you can use that if you want."

**Alvin**:"Thanks Rach!"

**Ki**:"Britt can you check the news for any news on Ian?"

**Brittany**:"Sure."

**Alvin/Ki/Correy**:*Gets on Rachel's skype*

**Correy**:"So we need to find one of your brothers Alvin."

**Ki**:"SmartyPantsPrincessJean277?"

**Brittany**:"Let's try her. Its Jeanette's account probably."

**SmartyPantsPrincessJean277**:"*Anwsers her skype* AAHHHHH ITS ALVIN SEVILE! AND CORREY HANSON! AND BRITTANY MILLER!"

**Ki**:"And meeeee!"

**SmartyPantsPrincessJean277**:"Who are you?"

**Ki**:*._.*

**Correy**:"Wait, you're not Jeanette..."

**SmartyPantsPrincessJean277**:"Uhhh no. I'm Jeanice. Jeanice Sampson."

**Brittany**:"Oh well sorry to interrupt, we'll just go now..."

**Jeanice**:"WAIT! You guys are in Maine?!"

**Correy/Brittany/Ki/Alvin**:"NO!"

**Alvin**:"We're in California."*chuckles nervously*

**Jeanice**:"Umm then why is their a Portland Pilots pennant in the back ground? OMG you are Maine!"

**Brittany**:"No we're really not!"

**Jeanice**:"Brittany, Alvin, Correy, and some other dude are in Maine! I've gotta tweet!"*geys off Skype*

**Alvin**:"Crap!"

**Correy**:"Maybe Skype wasn't the best idea."

**Ki**:"How could she not know who I was?"

**Brittany**:"Who cares! If we don't do something, she's gonna blow our cover."

**Correy**:"Hey I know! Maybe we can email Si and see if he can hack her account."

**Ki**:"I don't think Simon knows how to."

**Brittany**:"Chassidy can, I'll email her now."

* * *

***Meanwhile in California***

**Chassidy**:"*receives email/replies*Hey Britt, how's Maine?"

**Brittany**:"*emailing* Its been interesting. Correy made 2 dozen cupcakes already, and we have been doing swordfighting to get all the cramps out from being in that box for too long. And we tried skyping you guys, but it turned out yo be the same nickname as Jeanette who now nows we are in Maine. We need you to hack her account. Can you do that?"*sends email*

**Correy**:"Okay while we wait for Chass to reply, Who wants to do a little music?"

**Ki/Alvin/Brittany**:"Me!"

**Rachel**:"I have a karaoke machine in the game room y'all can use. Im gonna go get take-out for lunch who wants what?

**Correy**:"Cupcakes."

**Ki**:"Hamburgers."

**Alvin**:"Pizza."

**Brittany**:"Tacos."

**Rachel**:"Ummm how about I surprise you. I'll be gone about 30 min because I have to run some errands. Be good, stay here, and DO NOT anwser the door." *leaves*

**Correy/Brittany**:"I wanna sing first! No I wanna sing first! STOP IT! I wanna sing first! UGH!"

**Ki**:"How about a duet?"

**Correy/Brittany**:*sing one and the same by Demi Lavato and Selena Gomez*

**Brittany's Phone**:*buzzez*

**Brittany**:"Chassidy wrote back!"

**Chassidy**:"Luckily I gave Mike a lesson in hacking. So why he does that, I'm gonna need the name of that girl on Skype to distract her."

**Brittany**:"*replys back*SmartyPantsPrincessJean277."

**Chassidy**:"*Skypes her*Hello."

**Jeanice**:"OH MY GOD IT'S CHASSIDY MILLER!"

**Chassidy**:"Yeah I just needed someone to talk to. You know after hearing about Ian killing my sister and my friends."

**Jeanice**:"They can't be dead, I was just on Skype with them."

**Chassidy**:"*starts crying*(**A/N:She's acting**) The police showed us pictures!"

**Michael**:"It's okay Chassidy, I miss them too."

**Jeanice**:"OMG MICHAEL! I just love you, you're so cute! Marry me Michael..."

**Michael**:"Hey if you haven't noticed, we're grieving."*hugs Chassidy*

**Chassidy**:"*sticks tongue out at Jeanice before ending the conversation*So is it done?"

**Michael**:"*bows*Yes Sensei."

**Chassidy**:"*giggles and bows also*You have learned well Chipmunk-San.*text Brittany*You guys are all set, Twitter is down."

**Brittany**:"*emailing*Thanks!"

**Rachel**:"Im home!"

**Corrrey/Ki/Alvin/Brittany:**"What'cha bring us?"

**Rachel**:"Chinese."

**Correy**:"Awesome! 谢谢你我的朋友 (Xièxiè nǐ wǒ de péngyǒu)"*bows and opens a box of noodles*

**Rachel**:"How ,any languages do you know?"

**Correy**:"Quite a few. But my main 2 are French and English."

**Ki**:"Okay so what do we do while we're in Maine? Wait for the public to forget about us?"

**Correy**:"Ki's right. Lets CALL Chass and Mike this time."*calls Chassidy*

**Chassidy**:"*phone buzzes*Ah bonjour mes amie! What is the pleasure of hearing from y'all?"

**Correy**:"Well what are we supposed to do? We just can't go out in public."

**Michael**:"We have thought of this. What you guys need are new identities, now it's gonna be temporary. But it's just until this all blows over."

**Alvin**:"But what about our careers? We can't stay dead forever."

**Jeanette**:"You are to live as your new identities until we figure out a story to how you were brought back to life."

**Brittany**:"*whining*That sounds like it'll take forever!"

**Simon**:"It won't we promise."

**Ki**:"Are you sure about that?"

**Twins**:"Munks Honor! See ya!"

*call ends*

**Ki**:"Well now we have to get new identities. "

**Alvin**:"*flexing in the mirror.* For me how about Mussle ?"

**Correy/Ki/Brittany**:"How about no."

**Correy**:"I'm Changing to Lucille. It was my sister's name. Or would that be too risky, you know since me and Lucille look almost exactly alike?"

**Ki**:"Yeah maybe something else. And how about we are all brothers and sisters. "

**Alvin**:"Fine. But can our last name be ?"

**Correy**:"No! I was thinking of something more like DUBOIS?"

**Ki**:"Then we'd all have to learn frenh. Hey I know how abourt we are all seprate people but we live together. Like we're siblings meeting for the first time?"

**Brittany**:"Love it! I am Kimberly Brown."

**Correy**:"I am Victoria Ship."

**Ki**:"I am Louis Tonald."

**Alvin**:"I am ... "

**Ki/Correy/Brittany**:"Don't you DARE say Muscles McStrongMan!"

**Alvin**:"I wasn't! I'm Robert or Bobby Hynes. "

**Ki**:"Now all we need is ID's. "

**Correy**:*calls Theo and Ellie*

**Eleanor**:"Chipmunks and Company Revenge team How may I help you?"

**Brittany**:"Ellie it's us."

**Eleanor**:"*giggles*I know I just always wanted to do that. So what's up?"

**Alvin**:"We need IDs and fast."

**Theodore**:"Alright just give us the names and we'll get that part done. But in the meantime, you guys have change your image a bit for the ID picture."

**Ki**:"You can't be serious. I can't change how I look, that's who I am."

**Eleanor**:"DO YOU WANNA STAY HIDDEN OR NOT?!"

**All**:*nervously nod*

**Theodore**:"Good Theonor Out!"*they hang up*

**Correy**:"Aww they used their couple name!"

**Brittany**:"So we need a plastic surgeon?"

**Ki/Alvin**:"NO!"

**Brittany**:"What?"

**Alvin**:"Britt we're not doing something permanent."

**Ki**:"I think when they said change our image, I think they meant like

hairstyle, eye color, fur color."

**Correy**:"They got a point Brittany, I mean we're not gonna be like this forever."

**Brittany**:"Fine, we'll do it your way."

correy:"Okay so I'll need color contacts and I'll wear my hair down."

**Brittany**:"I'll get glasses and I'll have my hair up in 2 pony tails."

**Ki**:"We'll get color contacts and won't spike our hair."

**Correy**:"How do we change fur color?"

**Alvin**:"Hair dye?"

**Brittany**:"That'll work."

* * *

***2 hours of shopping for supplies later***

**Correy**:"So Rachel got us blond, brown, and black."

**Ki**:"How do we determine who gets which color?"*his phone rings*

**Simon**:"I'm glad you asked. Me and Jeanette have a software program that can show how you guys would look."

**Alvin**:"How did you know we were talking about that?"

**Jeanette**:"Instincts Alfred."

**Alvin**:"DON'T CALL ME ALFRED!"

**Jeanette**:"Anyway we'll send you the pictures later."

**Simon/Jeanette**:"Simonette Out!"*they hang up*

**Brittany**:"What's with them using their couple names? Anyway I'm gonna try red. How does it look with the uh blonde fur."

**Alvin**:"I think it looks pretty good."

**Brittany**:"Naw I hate it, I'll have brown fur and still wear red."

**Correy**:"I'm gonna go Blonde fur and I'll wear green. Should I go biker style?"

**Ki**:"NO!"

**Correy**:"Rachel can get our clothes later. "

**Alvin**:"I'll do black fur and I'll wear blue. "

**Correy**:"Ki, I think you and Alvin should be "twins" both with black fur."

**Brittany**:"Guys, our family's on tv!"

**Reporter**:"How do you guys feel about the current situation?"

**Simon**:"I knew Mr. Hawke was a hateful person, but to actually kill our friends and family, that's just heartless."

**Chassidy**:"I wasn't around to witness Ian's torment, but after what my sisters and the Chipmunks told me I could believe him being so cruel."

**Ki**: They're amazing!

**Lizzie**:"Our sister was so important to us! Correy was the only older sibling we have that went to America with us! We will have our revenge!"

**Reporter**:"And here you have it folks, The families of Coreletta Hanson..."

**Correy**:*growls at the TV*

**Reporter**:"Alvin Seville, Btittany Miller and Ki Miller... Who ever that is ."

**Ki**:"Aw C'mon!"

**Alvin/Brittany/Correy**:*double over in silent laughter*

**Reporter**:"Have our sympathy. Back to you Jane."

**Brittany**:"*turns off the Tv* Hahaha who ever that is, ha, priceless!

**Ki**:"SHUT UP BRITTANY!"

**Correy**:"Relax Ki, we know you're great."

**Alvin**:*rolls eyes*

**Brittany**:"Anyway we should get this transformation started."

* * *

***3 hours later***

**Rachel**:"Alright guys, let me see."

**Ki/Alvin**:*walks out*

**Rachel**:"You two look great! If I didn't know you, I would think y'all were twins. Come on out girls!"

**Correy/Brittany**:*walks out*

**Ki/Alvin**:*wolf whistle*

**Correy**:"*giggles*Thanks, you guys look awesome."

**Brittany**:"I look kinda nerdy with glasses.*phone rings*Hello."

**Jeanette/Chassidy**:"What's that suppose to mean Brittany!?"

**Brittany**:"Okay you have got to stop doing that. It's kinda creepy you know what we're talking about from way across the country!"

**Correy**:"*laughs* Thats funny and Glasses aren't nerdy! I wear them too!"

**Ki**:"Brittany put that on speaker!"

**Jeanette**:"Okay send us the pics of you guys. You can go out in public now."

**Chassidy**: But be careful! We can't be sure how many physo-fans are out there.

**Ki**:"Deal. We're gonna go out for the first time for dinner tonight.

**Jeanette**:"Okay guys have fun! Bye."*Hangs up*

**Rachel**:"Okay who wants to go out for sea food?"

**All**:"NO!"

**Rachel**:"Okay who wants bar-B-que?"

**All**:"WE DO!"

**Rachel**:"Alright lets go!"*Opens the door*

**Jeanice**:"Hi Rachel!"

**Rachel**:"Hi Jeanice."

**Jeanice**:"Hi Correy, Ki, Brittany, and Alvin."

**Ki/Correy/Brittany/Alvin**:"Oh No."

**Ki**:"Rachel you know her?!"

**Rachel**:"Yeah why else would I have her on my skype list?"

**Correy**:"This is not good.*slams the door and grabs her cell phone* Crap! "

**Brittany**:"How could we not have known that Rachel and Jeanice knew each other?"

**Correy**:"*calls Jeanette*Hey Jean it's me. We have run into a bit of a problem. Long story short: We need a way to make the people forget that Ian killed us."*puts it on speaker*

**Jeanette**:"I have just the thing your looking for! But I'll need to teleport you guys to the house!"

**Correy**:"Okay fine but you need to hurry! "

**Jeanette**:"Okay I'm ready. I'll give you 50 seconds to say bye." *hangs up*

**Alvin**:"Bye Rach, thanks for letting us stay with you!

**Rachel**:"Welcome! It was great seeing u guys and it was nice meeting you guys! "

**Correy**:"Let's hold hands it will be faster. "

**Brittany/Correy/Alvin/Ki**:"*hold hands* Bye!"*appear in Jeanette's Lab*

**Eleanor**:"Hey guys. Okay so for the mind erase thingy, we engineered it to where we go back in time to make it."

**Jeanette**:"It's full proof. And we can go to court and ham up a story. "

**Ki**:"Is it safe?"

**Eleanor**:"Yes. We have ran some tests. "

**Simon**:"No one will know the difference except us. And we can have the situation covered and taken care of before Dave gets back from his business trip. "

**Jeanette**:"*puts paw on lever* Ready?"

**All**:"Ready!"

**Jeanette**:*pulls lever*

* * *

***3 Days "Earlier"***

**Random Naratuer**:"As the chipmunks got ready to go to court, they practiced what they were going to say. They decided to send anonymous tips to the police about Ian committing petty crimes. Just enough to do some time."

***At the courtroom***

**Random Naratuer:**"After much arguing, Ian Hawke was found guilty of committing many crimes. Being sent to Jail...for a long time."

**Alvin**:"All in the days work for the CAC Revenge team. "

...

* * *

**The Simonette254:"WOOHOO! We finally finished the chapter high-five!"**

**EmilyAnayA19:"*high-fives TS254*It took us forever to update."**

**The Simonette254:"About 3 months. But hopefully it don't take that long again."**

**EmilyAnayA19:"Remember to leave a review and a suggestion on who should CAC get revenge on."**

**The Simonette254:"Remember you can also check me out on YouTube. Like, subscribe, and comment if you want. We'll see you in the next chapter of CAC:R101."**

**EmilyAnayA19:"TS254 and EA19 is outta here!"**


End file.
